


Ghosts come back to haunt you...

by ashped15



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, I haven't even finished the story yet how can I add all the appropriate tags. I can't., Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashped15/pseuds/ashped15
Summary: As the murders of identical twin five year old girls  Maya and Jackie (Jack) Manort strikes in the island of Saint Marie, JP has to face the harsh truth of his childhood. As one of the murder suspects - and father of the twins - JP has to come face to face with the man who made his life a living hell, Lucas Manort.Can he do it? Is he brave enough? Or will Lucas break him?
Relationships: J.P. Hooper/Rosey Fabrice Hooper, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Lucas Manort

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so chapter one is just intruding them and realizing that Lucas Manort and JP Hooper have a past. But what is the history between them?

"Ok, morning team. We have to head out already I'm afraid. Had a call come in just now. There has been a murder, five year old twin girls Maya and Jack Manort." Humphery stated as the whole team showed up together. "Wait, what was that surname, Manort? Do you know who the dad is?" JP asked, clearly nervous and kind of shaking a little. Of course Dwayne being his best friend noticed. "You OK, man? You like kinda, I dunno, scared?" Dwayne asked, and when he asked the others looked at JP, still shaking. " Urm, yeah of course. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? "JP answered, clearly a lie, clearly not noticing his shaking. " Yeah, urm, no reason. Just thought I'd ask." a concerned Dwayne answered. "Urm yeah, anyway, that's their names. I think the dad was called, urm, Lucas Manort or something like that. I don't know, you can ask when we get there." Humphery replied turning towards the station doors and heading for the jeep. Stoping, turning to face Dwayne. "Hey, Dwayne? Watch JP for me, will you. I think he looked kinda nervous, so I think we should just keep an eye on him, eh?" Humphrey said, worried for his colleague. "Of course. See you both in a couple of minutes." Dwayne replied, before heading out, with...OUT JP!!! "Hey, you alright there buddy? JP? JP, what's wrong? Can you hear me? Why are you shaking? What's up?" Dwayne was growing more worried as the pair was about to set of but JP didn't follow so Dwayne went back to check on his 'buddy', and he is glad he did. "JP, what's going on? Why aren't you coming? Are you even listening? Buddy, we have to go. We need to be there, come on. JP?" Dwayne was growing more worried whilst also more impatient as time went on.

~ RING RING~

"Cheif? Is that you?" Dwayne asked through the phone. He had seated JP, who was still not dojng anything, couldn't even sit down himself. "Dwayne, where are you two? Did you get lost or something?" "No sir, it's JP sir. He isn't doing anything. And I mean that. He won't answer me, he want talk, he won't move, he wouldn't even sit down himself, his gaze is just fixed and his shirt is drenched in his sweat and I'm pretty sure some tears also now. I think he needs help now, man. What should I do? " " CALL AN AMBULANCE DWAYNE!!! " Humphery screamed down the phone, Florence now turning to look at him with a terrified look on her face as she knew he was talking to Dwayne. " Sir, with all due respect, I'm not an idiot, I did think about that. But think about it. It started once you said that the Manort twins was murdered, and he asked the dads name. I think it is something to do with that sir." Dwayne added, sounding smart for him. "You know what Dwayne, that's kinda smart. Ok, you two stay there, I mean not that he can move, we will be right back. Should we bring the dad person do you reckon?" Humphery contemplating what to do. "ARE YOU STUPID!? NO WAY, IF IT IS BECAUSE OF HIM, THEN WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU BRING HIM HERE!? NO, JUST NO, JUST YOU AND SARGE WILL DO FOR NOW THANKS!!!" DWAYNE stopped, realising what he had said to his superior, and apologised. "Sorry sir, with all due respect I don't think it is a wise move, sorry."

"Not at all Dwayne, I deserved that. We are on our way."


	2. What happened back then!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humphery and Florence arrive back at the station to find JP on the roof. What's he doing up there? Will he fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was fun to write, let's see if this one can beat it. Catherine Bordey is also in this chapter.

"DWAYNE! JP! DWAYNE!!!" is all Officer Myers could hear. It sound like a man and a woman.  
"Cheif, Sarge? OVER HERE!!!!!" and Dwaywn started waving.  
They were getting stares but they were also the police so...  
"What the hell happened to him?" Humphery wondered, as he saw the state JP was in.  
"OMG, what the hell is he doing? JP GET THE HELL DOWN FROM THERE NOW, YOU MIGHT GET YOURSELF HURT, OR WORSE!!!!" Dwayne screamed at the top of his lungs, the whole area was looking now.  
Even Catherine had heard it from all the way down at the bar. She was terrified as she knew Dwayne was the one shouting. And she clearly heard him say JP. So she ran down as fast as she could to find Dwayne, Humphery and Florence still screaming at the nervous wreck on the top of the station. Finally Dwayne gave up and came up to get him. So now they were both there.  
"What the hell is going on? I could hear you all shouting at JP from my bar and I... What the HELL is Dwayne and JP doing on the roof? GET THE HELL DOWN FROM THEIR NOW BOYS, YOU'LL GET HURT!!!" she didn't know what was happening and thought that they was both up their for god knows why but not knowing Dwayne was trying to help. So they explained.  
"JP climbed up their, and stood on the edge. Us and Dwayne have been shouting him to get down. But Dwayne finally gave in and has gone up to get him down, hopefully without any issues. But he WON'T come down, at least not on his own. He refuses." Humphery explained, whilst Florence kept shouting.  
"JP, sweetheart, please could you come down from there? I have a surprise for you down at the bar." Catherine said in a motherly tone, soothing.  
"Have you actually?" Humphery and Florence whispered to Catherine.  
"Yes I have. I already did." Catherine states with a smile.  
"JP come on man. Catherine has something nice for you eh. Come on." Dwayne prodded and the pair managed to get down unharmed. Well almost unharmed. JP slipped five steps down ( which meant there was about 10 or so steps still to go, it is a pretty high roof) and fell on top of Humphery, in turn hurting himself and the Cheif.  
"Owwww... Sir, are you ok? I am so so sorry." JP said sounding alarmed as he helped Humphery up to his feet. Humphery fell back down again. He got back up and again, fell down.  
"Sir, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Florence asked, concerned for her ever so clumsy boss.  
"I'm fine Florence, just need to g... oww. I'm OK. Hold on... There we are." Humphery stated whilst still falling over every time he tried standing until finally grabbing hold of Florence for support.  
"Are you sure sir? I mean I know your very clumsy, but still. You may not be able to walk in a straight line, but you can normally stand. That's not normal. Come on, I'll take you to hospital and we can get you checked over, eh? And JP can come too. That was quite a nasty fall you took there. " Florence insisted they get checked over.  
" I'm fine Florence, really I am. A few cuts and bruises, but I'm sure they will be fine." JP insisted  
" I can have a look at you JP, I have a first aid kit at the bar, we can check there is no risk of infection and I'm sure you will live. But you should really go, to be on the safe side. " Catherine added hesitantly.  
" Er Cheif, I can go with you if you like. Sarge can stay and help Catherine with JP, if you want. " Dwayne sounded almost determined to go with the Cheif.  
" Erm yeah that's OK. I suppose. We'll take the jeep though, not the bike. K Dwayne?" Humphery addded." Ok man, we'll take the jeep. Let's go. See you all later."  
And with that said, Dwayne and Humphery were of. Humphery now clinging onto Dwayne to steady himself.  
" Why do you think he was up there? You don't suppose he was planning to... you know... jump and, well, kill himself? " Humphery awkwardly added.  
" Nah man, he wouldn't do that." Dwayne confidently added.  
Humphery got to hospital and was checked over.  
"I'm afraid, aswell as all the cuts and bruises, you have a fractioned wrist, a twisted ankle, and a concussion. You say you have been conscious since the accident happened?" the doctor explained.  
"Yes, I have, haven't I Dwayne?" Humphery asked, genuinely doubting himself.  
"Er yes you have." Dwayne added.  
"Ok, well be careful and try not to get hurt anymore, eh?"  
"Ok doc, thanks." Humphery said before they exited the hospital.  
Now hobbling along (because of the twisted ankle, of which was better than before, he can walk on it now) back to the jeep, the pair start to question what was really going on.  
"Do you think JP will be alright? And I mean physically, clearly not mentally or emotionally ha." Dwayne added uncomfortably.  
"Yeah, I hope." Humphery swallowed all the doubt and worry building up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I got a bit carried away aha. I love this one. Hope you enjoy it.  
> Btw, I have just recently found out you can get a concusion whilst still be concious and I had no idea but I am not changing the story even more now 😂


	3. JP breaks down... again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might get to find out what Catherine's surprise for JP is, and I mean might, not definitely. Hope you enjoyed. I've started writing this at 3am on bloody new years eve, ain't I, so it may not be as good as the others. But then again they were done at night as well. Oh well, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually excited to write this one. I am sorry if it kinda trails off. I'm writing stuff that just comes to mind tbh. Enjoy :)

Back at Catherine's bar, JP and Florence wait for Catherine as she gets the fist aid kit. "JP, can I ask you a question, please?" Florence asked as she was desperate to get the truth out of him as nice as possible. JP just nodded, so Florence asked. "JP, what was you doing on the roof? Because Dwayne called us asking us to come back saying that you couldn't move and something was wrong, next thing you know we come and find you on the roof. What's wrong with you?" Florence asked as polite as she could. "I... erm... well I was... erm I don't know. I don't remember why I was in the roof. I don't even remember getting up there. How did I get up there? Last I remember was Dwayne sat me down and was talking to someone, probably you, about me. So how'd I end up on the roof? " JP explained, more confused then Sarge. " Wait, do you actually not remember or are you just saying that?" Florence questioned. " Well I mean, I may have been over exaggerating, but I don't remember how I got there. I may remember what I was gonna do though." JP said, now worrying Florence a it. " You weren't going to jump, as you?" Florence asked, fear of the answer filling her gut. " Well... erm I was... erm, Catherine, your back. Finally." JP said, not meanly. What was he going to say? " Well erm yes JP, it seems I am back." Catherine added. "We'll just check you up, make sure you don't need further medical treatment, and we can get you to hosp... " Catherine said, surprised at the next reaction, after being cut off. "NO! NO HOSPITAL!. NO!" JP screamed, everyone, once again staring at him. He had started to kind of lash out. "JP, hey JP. Can you calm down for me? Come here, come here. Now, we are going to go sit on the beach, Catherine is going to bring us some drinks and join us for a minute, and we are going to calm down before returning to the bar. Ok?" Florence asked, basically telling him though. JP just nooded as he let himself be guided away by Florence as he saw Catherine in the back. " Here we are, some drinks. Now what we doing? " Catherine asked, trying to make JP feel better. " Well, we are just going over what made JP so angry. He says it is bacuse he 'knew you was gonna mention a hospital' and he don't like them. Why not JP? What's wrong with a hospital? " Florence just sat there. "I had bad experiences with hospitals. I just hate them ok." JP added, starting to cry without realising. "Catherine, didn't you say you had a surprise for JP?" "Oh, er yes. But maybe we should get him looked at first. What do you think?" Catherine said, clearly getting looks of approval and disapproval on what to say. "Come on JP, we aren't going to treat you like any hospital, we hope. Come on, man. You fell from 5 steps up, there was about 15 steps underneath you. It was about a 10ft drop JP, I mean just look at Cheif and you just fell on him, eh. Or did he cushion you land? " Florence sadi jokingly to a guilty looking JP. " Look, I said sorry about that, I didn't mean to. But... Wait, did you say... Er yes. He took all the floor. Yes. Do you still need to check me? " JP said, guilt and hope. " Yes JP, we know your sorry, and the Cheif doesn't mind, he's clumsy in his own anyway. But yes, I'm afraid we really should look over you. Come on, with all this fussing you could have already been checked and had your surprise. Come on. Let's have a look." Sarge said, feeling bad for JP. " Ok." JP said addmiteley sounding defeated. They checked him over, found he had lots of cuts and bruises, obviously. They also found some kind of issue in his rib cage, and he definitely had a broken arm (granted they could have geusses something was wrong with his arm, given he hadn't moved it at all after the fall). They aren't experts but they predicted he had a broken rib or something and should get an xray, but how was they to know when, if JP was in pain, he was doing a bloody good job of hiding it. Defeated once more, a broken JP, Catherine, and Florence took off to the hospital. Florence called Dwayne on the way.

~RING RING~ 

"Dwayne, listen are you two nearly done at the hospital?" Florence questioned through the phone.  
"Er, yes Sarge, he had a fractured wrist, sprained ankle and a cuncusion or something like that. And before you ask, even the doctor had no idea how he could be concussed, considering he's been awake. How's JP?" Dwayne enquired about his best mate.  
"Well he isn't as good as he made out to be. He has definitely got a broken arm, we think he has done something to his ribs, but other than the WE can't find anything. We are taking him to get an xray though. He is abit scared, so I wondered if you would wait for us at the hospital." Florence said, kind of asking.  
" I'm not surprised given what happened last time, and every other time, he was in hospital. Of course we will wait. We was just on our way to the jeep, we will head back into the waiting room." Dwaywe added.  
" Why what... Er... what happened last time?" Florence now concerned with what they was doing.  
"Oh well, it's not my place to say. Ask him, although I doubt he will say." Dwayne said, being a good friend.  
"Can I speak to chief please?" Florence asked.  
"Florence, you need me." Humphrey said suddenly.  
"Are you alright sir?" Florence asked concerned?  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, what did you want?" Chief added.  
"Well, I asked Dwayne what happened last time JP was in hospital to make ilhim so scared and he refused to tell me. Can you see if you can persuade him?"  
"Well erm OK. Dwayne, you..." Humphrey became quieter.  
"Well Florence, I asked, but he refused to betray his best friend. Sorry. Ask JP again." Chief said.  
"That's OK. I will ask JP again, though I reckon he will be reluctant." Florence said hanging up.  
"JP, can you please tell us what happened to you. We don't want you to be hurt in anyway. Please." Florence begged.  
"NO!! I'M NOT REPEATING THAT HELL!!!" JP stated.  
"OK, sorry. We are still going. And Dwayne knows, doesn't he?" Florence stated.  
"Yes, he is my best friend. He has saved my life in many ways before, so I trust him with my life. I'm sorry. I don't want to repeat the shit time. I trust you all with my life, I really do, but I can't relive it. I'm sorry." JP said, not wanting them to lose there faith in him.  
" OK, hey its OK JP. OK, you don't have to tell us. We don't want you to get upset again. But if you won't tell us that, can you please tell us what you was going to do on the roof? Please? " Florence begged of JP to say.  
"No. I wasn't... I mean... NO!!!" "I'm really sorry Florence, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about it because let's just say two reasons made my childhood a living hell. I'm sure you can guess at least one." JP stated, once again sounding defeated.  
"Wait, are you telling me that you spent your childhood in hospital? God JP, why, what happened? Wait, the other reason, that dad guy, of those twins who was murdered. Is he the other reason?" Florence sounded sad, almost pitiful for JP, the young police officer.  
" Yes and yes, I am not expanding. I won't tell you what happened. I'm sorry." JP added looking suddenly pale, for him.  
" Hey, alright we are there now any way love." Catherine added.  
They went in, meeted by a concerned Dwayne and Humphrey. JP got an xray, and only one person was allowed in, so it was Dwayne, as JP feared they may mention his medical past. He was checked over only to find he had indeed broken his arm, badly, had 3 broken ribs, a sprained foot and a head injury, which no one noticed that his head was bleeding, he had concussion as well.  
"WHAT!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WAS FINE, MAN! BROKEN RIBS CAN BE DANGEROUS!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID!!!" Dwayne added, sounding unintentionally angry, but concerned.  
CIm sorry. I didn't know. I felt alright. But how do I have a 'head injury' when I can't feel anything hiring. I don't feel like I'm bleeding." JP said confused. He kind of felt a bit dizzy now, and he was statri g to see black spots.  
" Just look after him Dwayne. He could pass out any minute. It's possible." the doctor said  
" OK, thanks man. JP let's get you home to bed eh man." Dwayne insisted.  
"No I feel fine. I will work. I'm fine." JP said. And they left. Into the waiting room.  
"Is he fine, how are you JP?" Catherine asked. Worried.  
"I'm fine, just a few minor injuries. I'll be fine. I'm still working, though." JP added, knowing there would be questions asked.  
"Dwayne, how is he really?" Florence asked.  
"He has a broken arm, THREE broken ribs, a sprained foot, a concussion, and a bloody head injury. Literally. He had been bleeding scince the fall, it hadn't stopped until the doctor had a look and stopped the bleeding best he could. I've told him he can't come to work in that condition, but he insists." Dwaywne says, thinking he has failed.  
" Dwayne it's alright. JP, please don't ork. Your injured, badly. You can't work. You can stay in the station and do that kind of work if you really want, or just go back with Catherine to the bar. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Humphrey said. Looking at Catherine.  
" Not at all JP. " Catherine said, reassuringly.  
" Fine, but only today. I'm coming back tomorrow. And what about you Chief, your injured aswell. I mean your the one who couldn't even stand before, so why don't you stay of." JP said, tears forming for some reason.  
"JP, I can't stya off. I mean I know I can but I'm fine now, aren't I." Humphrey said, insisting he works.  
"Actualy, for today, both of you just go to Catherine's. We will meet you after work, but both of you take at least today of. Please." Florence said, actually agreeing with JP, Humphrey should be of, he is concussed.  
"Fine, but if the Commissioner comes, don't tell him we're we are, please. He will ask us what happened and why JP was on the roof, we know that probaly won't end well." Humphrey pleaded.  
"Ok, come on Dwayne, we will take the Jeep, Catherine can you take the boys back in your car." Florence said.  
"Of course I can, come on boys." Catherine agreed.  
But JP wasn't budging, again.  
"JP, come on man. Your doing it again. This is what happened last time Chief. He just frozed. Fixating on nothing ignore me. Come on, let's just get him to Catherine's bar and we can try and get him to talk to us. I mean, we all know what happened last time." Dwayne said, indicating to the injured officers.  
CFine, someone help me get him intk the car then. Dwayne, Florence, can you two help. Humphrey you just stay there." Catherine said, as the three attempted and some how successfully got JP into the car, mostly without trouble. Banged his head a few times, probaky not gonna help the concussion, and finally got him in. Humphrey just awaited to be shouted over. And he hobbled along to the car. They arrived at Catherine's bar, and with some help from an injured Humphrey, and two chefs, they successfully got JP sat at the bar. He was still staring at nothing.  
"I don't think he has eaten or drank anything at all today, we should try get him to have something." Humphrey said, worried about his colleagues health.  
"JP, sweetheart, please talk to us. We want to help you. You need something to eat and drink honey. Hey remember I have a surprise for you. Drink and eat something and I will tell you." Catherine said, as persuasive as she could. He suddenly looked up, didn't say anyhring, or do anything, probaly didn't even k ow he had done it. But they was pleased. There was some form of bloody life in him. Catherine got him his favourite drink and a bowl of her chicken soup and put both in front of him. Without realising, JP took the drink and downed it in one, making no reaction, and then took the spoon and had about three spoonfuls of soup. They was very pleased with him, even if he didn't mean to do it. Humphrey and Catherine simply shared a look of relieve. But then it happened again. JP got up and started walking before they realised. He was out of there sight in seconds and both there minds thought of where he probaky was going.  
"THE ROOF!!!" Humphrey and Catherine exclaimed at the same time. Catherine stared up and Humphrey, already injured, headed up to the roof. He was greeted by a frightened, but not hmyet on the roof JP.  
"JP, get down from there now, Catherine still has her surprise for you. I don't want to have to phone the others. Or Rosey, do you want me to phone Rosey? Could she help?" Humphrey wondered.  
Suddenly, JP started down the ladder as the remaining two officers joined them at Catherine's request. As soon as he saw JP heading down the ladder, Humphrey got, very quickly, down the ladder and out of harms way. But JP slipped. And was about to fall, realky far, further than before. The others, namely, Humphrey, Florence, Dwayne, and Catherine saw and was terrified. Dwayne, being JP's best friend darted under the ladder to catch his mate. Ant of the others would have, if not so scared. Dwayne luckily got there before he resched the floor, and caught him. JP was screaming, sweating and trembling with fear. Dwayne almost dropped him that's how much he was shaking. He carried JP's trembling body over to a table where they all sat. JP, sat on a chair, was just shaking in fear. The whole damn table shook. The others was worried.  
"JP, what happened, we looked away for about a second and then you was on the roof again. That is very dangerous. Your lucky Dwayne caught you, that fall could have killed you JP." Humphrey said, unintentionally scaring JP.  
"Well, I'm... erm... Well sorry. I... er... didn't realise I was... well... er... going to the roof in the first place. I'm really sorry. And thank you Dwayne. You saved me... again." JP said, tears sliding down his cheeks, without him noticing. But everyone else noticed. And they said.  
" Hey, JP, sweetheart. Its alright. Come here. There is no need to cry. Humphrey didn't mean to upset you. DID YOU HUMPHREY!?!" Catherine asked.  
" What, oh, er no I didn't. I'm sorry JP." Humphrey replied.  
"I... its alright... I'm not crying... wait, I'm crying. Oh, ha I didn't realise. I'm fine. It's fine. Really." JP said, sniffling.  
"Inspector, Sarge, officers, Mayor. What's going on here? What happened to you two? Are you crying officer Hooper? Sarge, what happened?" and the commissioner appeared out of no where, shocked.  
"Oh, erm sir. I don't think this is the right time. We are all a bit busy sir." Humphrey said, trying to not be rude.  
"OK, but what happened to you and Officer Hooper? Did you get hurt on duty? Because you both don't look to good. Was it a suspect? I hope you have him locked up if it was." The Commissioner asked.  
"Sorry sir, but its my fault, sir." JP jumped in.  
"Right Officer Hooper, and how is it your fault? What happened?" The Commissioner asked, once again.  
"Well, erm, me and Dwa... Officer Myers was climbing down from the roof of the station and we'll, erm, I fell only 5 steps up, and landed on the inspector. And it was about 10ft drop so..." JP said trailing of in thought.  
"And, if I'm not being to nosey, what was you and Officer Myers doing on the roof of the police station in the first place?" The Commissioner asked.  
"Well, commisioner, there was a goat, on the roof. So we had to rescue it." DWAYNE jumped in before JP.  
"A goat? On the police station roof? Why?"  
"I have no idea commisioner." JP added.  
"We got it down safley though. Safer than JP and Chief anyway." Dwayne added, to break tension.  
"Yes well, why is Officer Hooper crying then?" The commissioner then added.  
"Oh, erm, I don't know sir, I didn't realise I was. Sorry." JP said, apologetic for crying.  
"Hey, it's OK JP, don't be sorry." Catherine added.  
"Yes, Mayor Bordey is right. Oh well, carry on. Inspector, a word?" The commissioner finally said.  
And they left for about five minutes.  
"What realky happened? Why was Dwayne and JP really on the roof? And why was JP really crying?" the commissioner added, seeing right through them.  
"Well, sir, we don't know. Dwayne called me and Florence back because JP couldn't move, or do anything. But when we got there, we discovered that somehow, without Dwayne realising, JP had gotten ontp the roof, and was standing at the edge, not moving. Dwayne gave in and eventually went up. What JP said about falling was true. And then he did it again, and I saw. Me and Catherine looked away from him for ligit a second, because he froze again, but he drank something so we was happy. Then next thing he was actualy on the roof again. Only this time he fell from Alot higher up, but Dwayne caught him. I told him that if it weren't for Dwayne, he could hav died, and that made him upset. Just please DO NOT tell any of them I told you. Pretend it didn't happen please?" and with that Humphrey funaly took a breathe.  
" I won't say anything, yet. But I won't forget. I will leave, but not forget." The commissioner had got up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was fun to write, but I may have got carried away. Just a bit. Tee hee.  
> I would love some positive feedback and constructive criticism.  
> By the way, I did proof read this, about 1000 times, but I'm positive it will still have many mistakes. So sorry about that if it does, which it will most probably.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Btw, I have a death in Paradise fan account on instagram  
> @death_in_paradise_dip (I think) so please follow it.  
> XD  
> (again, only just found out that you can be concused and concious, so dont I look stupid 😂)


	4. Jamie Hooper?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, again got carried away but this goes into JP's back story. I hope you like it. New chapter ready to publish as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this in my notes and had to use two separate notes that's how long it is. I did proof read it, as always, but I am positive there will probaly be mistakes... again.  
> Enjoy XD

"What happened, you looked away for one second and bam, he's disappeared?" Dwayne asked, confused.  
"Yes literally, we looked at each other, looked back, and there he was, or rather, wasn't." Humphrey stated. Now all eyes are on JP.  
"Look I said I didn't know I was up there, Ok." JP said. He was still crying, without realising.  
"Hey, JP it's alright. No one is blaming you." Florence stated, trying to reassure JP.  
"You didn't tell the commissioner what happened, did you?" JP added, scared he did.  
"Well, I... Erm... Well.... What else was I to do. He knew you guys were lying, but I made him promise not to tell, to forget I told him. He said he would not forget and he would be back. I'm so sorry JP, I didn't want to tell him." Humphrey said.  
"Shit, urg. Well, when is he coming back? What's he gonna say? What's he gonna do?" JP was visibly trembling again.  
"JP, JP, hey its alright. Calm down. He isn't going to tell you of, or shout, or fire you. He is just concerned for you. That's all." Dwayne attempted to reassure his best friend.  
"OK, yeah, he isn't gonna fire me, that would be rediculous. Ha. I've got nothing to worry about, right?" JP said, fake laughing, still shaking.  
"JP, it's gonna be alright. We're gonna help you get through this, whatever this is. Now please, man, can you tell us what was wrong? Why was you so scared and why you was, well, you know, why was you standing on the edge? Was you gonna jump?" Dwayne said, as calm as he could.  
" Well, I... Erm... Well, I don't remember going up onto the roof, I think that kind of thing has happened before though, but once I got up there, I may have thought about... Well... You know... I may have thought about jumping. May have." JP said as calm as he could, although as soon as he said it he was shaking even more and now clearly sweating (and not from the heat).  
" JP, you wouldn't have actually jumped because of a suspect though, would you? " Humphrey said before continuing...  
"There must be more to it, what happened between you and the victim's dad?" he added, now clearly JP was staring at him.  
"Erm, sir? I never said it was to do with Lucas Manort, so why are you assuming it is? Did I say something? I don't remember." JP sounded a bit confused now.  
"Well JP, you didn't say it but all this started after you asked what the girls who were killed dad was. So I thought it must have something to do with that. Is it because of him?" Humphrey added, trying as hard as he could to be gentle about it.  
"Look, me and Lucas have a past, and quite frankly it is quite disturbing so I don't particularly want to get into it to be honest. We was in school together, he bullied me, well not technically, well, look its complicated. He kind of bullied me and that's all I'm saying. But trust me, it was worse than you could ever imagine." JP was starting to open up alot more now.  
" JP, I think you should have your surprise now." Catherine added as she walked away, and came back soon. She was carrying a really big box with her.  
" It came today, it isn't of me, sorry, and I have no idea what it is. Some man came by asking for Jamie Hooper and I asked if it was perhaps JP Hooper and he just said probaly and asked if you was in the police I said yeah so I guessed it was you. So he left it with me."  
" Scince when was your name Jamie?" Dwayne added, very confused.  
"Doesn't matter right now Dwayne. What was his name Catherine, or at least what did he look like?" JP added, sounding alarmed.  
"Erm, he didn't say a name, he said you would know o ce you opened it who it was from. He was about 5 foot 6, light skin, had short ginger hair and a ginger beard, looked like he was in his 50's or something and had a Scottish accent. I have know idea who it was, but he said you would know. Ring a bell?" everyone was confused, especially Dwayne.  
" Yeah, I think I know who he was. He sounds like someone I know." JP added.  
" Who do you know that is SCOTTISH?!?" Dwayne added, really, really surprised.  
" Well I think it's my horrible uncle who is a very big racist, homphobe and transphobic, and that has made for a very bad relationship with him as I know people who are black, trans, and gay. We don't get on, so I don't particularly want to know what he could possibly want to give me." JP stated.  
" Could be a sorry note and present or something I guess." Humphrey said, trying to lighten the mood.  
" Well I guess I should open it." JP said nervously.  
He opened the parcel, to discover a note. Dwayne read it aloud, as JP couldn't bear to read it himself.  
" It says 'Dear Jamie (or whatever you call yourself now), I'm sorry about our past and what I have said and done to you. I was totally out of line, and am not at all surprised your mother wanted me to have nothing to do with you. I'm sorry about what I said about your mum and dad after they died. And I'm sorry I took you on, would have been better to have left you. But how could I, you was only a wee baby. I'm sorry how I raised you, always hating you. I should have accepted your descions in life, to change and be different. Words can't describe how sorry I truly am. I should never have tried to stop you from becoming a man, I should never have beat you up when you came out to me, and I should never have ridiculed all of your black, trans or gay friends. I was a huge dick and I hope you can forgive me. I have officially moved from Scotland and have moved back to the Caribbean. I hope one day soon we could meet up and I can tell you in person. I have left my details below. I hope you enjoy your present. Its to make up for all 22 of your birthdays and Christmas' I didn't bother to celebrate with you. I do love you and I accept you now, and I am ready to talk. I'm sorry if I called you the wrong name at the beginning. Enjoy your present.  
Love from Uncle David xxx" Dwayne read, at most points sounding surprised and genuinely confused.  
"Erm, JP? Is this all true? Are you trans, and gay? There is nothing to be afraid of, we won't judge you." Florence asked, smiling at the terrified JP, the look on his face says it all.  
"I.... Well... Erm, yeah. Yeah it's all true. I was born a girl, my parents named me Jamie-Leigh Hooper. My mum was a Scottish girl called Millie Tenays-Hooper, she was only 20 when she adopted me. My dad was an American soilder, aged 28, called Scott Hooper, he and my mum met in London when she was on holiday and he was based there. They fell in love and he was going to quit the army to be with my mum and raise me. They decided to adopt me straight away. They never got to be together though. My dad died serving in the army, shot by a fellow officer on accident. Mum was so depressed she killed herself. I was only 2 months old. My uncle was the only person my parents knew so they told the adoption agency they would give my uncle full custody if they died. When I was 13 I decided I hated my life as a girl and wanted to be a boy, so I told my uncle and he beat me til I bled. Tried to get me to change my mind but I didn't. Changed my name and that's when he hated me. When I was 15, I came out to him as being pansexual, I knew because I had now dated girls, boys and trans people, it took me that long cos I knew what would happen, and it did, he beat me up til I couldn't move. He was a real jerk. He kicked me out when I came out to him, my current boyfriend let me live with him and his family as they loved me. I was born in Africa but my real parents couldn't keep me so I was adopted at birth. I was raised in Scotland and no one else I knew was racist so it was alright being black there. Everything he put in that letter is true. The only reason I never told any of you was because I didn't know how you would all react. I'm sorry." JP said, nervously and shaking again. "JP, we are you colleagues, friends but more importantly, we are your family. We would always support you, no matter what. You are so brave for admitting it. So brave." Catherine said, hugging him reassuringly. JP was sweating more now. "Brave? How on earth do you actually believe I am brave?" JP asked, clearly in disbelief. "Officer Hooper, you are the bravest man I know. I am proud of you as are we all." a sudden voice added. It was the Commissioner. How long had he been there? How much had he heard? "Commissioner, how long have you been here?" JP asked, laughing nervously. "About ten minutes, when you started to read the letter. I heard it all, and I am pleased to tell you that Mayor Bordey is correct, we are all proud of you. You are a brave officer and a brave man. Well done. I just came back to have a word with you, check how your doing." The Commissioner added, very out of character for him. Did he realky care? Was Dwayne right? Did he 'only care' and not 'fire me' like Dwayne promised? No one knew the commissioner cared about any of them. Well, the all knew deep down. He just never showed he cared. He was always being professional I guess. "JP, I have to say, I am very glad you have finally told us. Why did you want be a boy, if you don't mind me asking?" Humphrey asked, nervously. "Well, actually, it has something to do with Lucas Manort. We went to school together in Scotland, he was my best friend and we was always there for each other. People made fun of us because Lucas' best friend was a girl who wasn't his girlfriend. That's when he started bullying me, basically forcing me to be his girlfriend." JP said." How did he vbasicaly force you to be his girlfriend'? He can't do that. What do you mean by that though?" Florence asked, surprised at JP. " Well, he... erm... he... well, he forced me to do stuff that I didn't want to. Did stuff to me." Nervously, JP addmited. He didn't like the truth." OK, but what kind of th... Oh, you mean he... sexualy assaulted you?" Dwayne added, catching on. They all stared at him, then at JP, hoping it wasn't true. Hoping Dwayne imagined it all god knows why like, but they hoped it wasn't true. "Yeah, you're right Dwayne. He did 'sexualy assault' me as you put it. He forced me to have sex with him, tying me down and gagging me when I refused. And something else also happened. I... I... Erm well, he may have got me pregnant when I was 12." JP stated, crying again." HE DID WHAT!" they all shouted, sad. "Wait, did you keep the baby?" Catherine asked. "Yes, yes I did. And it was four babys as well. All my luck, eh. I kept them and they now live with my grandparents I didn't know I had because they got taken of me by a judge. Apparently according to the judge, it wansnt cos I was too young, it was cos I was 'mentally not in a good place right now' which was none of her business. And how would she know anyway. Oh wait, it was that test I had to take. Damn it, oh well. I want my children back though, because they are being taken of my grandparents and put into foster care because they are unresponsable little dicks. I want them to live with me now. They know I'm there dad/mum so why not." JP stated, alot to take in, ha. "What are there names?" Dwayne asked, excited. "Thheir names? Oh, my children. Well they are two girls and two boys. I called them Scott, after my dad, Damien, Skie, and Millie - Tenays Hooper. I called he Millie - Tenays because that was my mums Maiden name so I hyphenated her name. I think it's cute. The others are just names I like." "That's really cute and sweet JP. I'm sure you'll get them. And we will help in any way possible."Humphrey stated, wanting to help. "Thank you guys so much, I don't know what I would do without you all. I actually need three letters to the judge saying hy I would be a good parent now so if three of you would maybe consider it..." JP said, trying to be sly about it, he knew Dwayne would, and he hopped that the commissioner would and just someone else "Of course JP, I will help, do you have anyone else in mind to write another letter?" Dwayne asked. "Actually, I was hoping that you and the commissioner could write one. I don't mind who else writes it, I just hope whoever does write it, writes a good letter. I want my children" JP said. "I'll do it, if you want?" Florence replied, asked. "Florence, I would love that. Thank you." JP replied. He truly was glad of who he had picked. "Now, I do believe there is a murder we should work on. JP if you want, you can stand down, don't want you getting like this again." Humphrey stated, he hoped JP would stand down, but he had a feeling he was going to want to stay on. "No, if its alright with you Cheif, I would prefer to work the case with you." JP replied, obviously. "That's perfectly fine JP, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to. We will start fresh tomorrow morning. Night guys." Humphrey said, and then left. Everyone else left afterwards.


End file.
